TRUTH OR DARE
by random-monkey
Summary: Short summary.A game of truth or dare with the Cullens.BPOV!One-Shot!


Ok so i woke up to a note sitten on my dresser from edward saying carilse and esme are on a honeymoon trip and i want you to come over you can stay over for the week if you would like.

So i got dressed and headed over to the large white house down by the creek as i was driver there i thought and said ok charlie is alsoo going to be gone to i was so exsited

i was there before i new it

and before i could unbukle my seat belt edward was already at my side

so we headed in and alice took me from edward and squeald we are all going to play truth or dare in the livingroom

oh great i thought as she sat me down beside edward on the couch she was exsited

ok bella you go first jasper siad

"um....ok edward truth or dare?"

"dare"he siad sitting back on the couch next to me.

"ok i dare you to go dress like a princess!"i siad alice laughed and edward was pretty mad but i told him i just wanted to see what he looked like.

after 2 hours edward came back down stairs and i couldent help but laughed with rose emmet jasper and alice edward would be blushing but he is a vampire

"ok"edward siad awkerdly

"jasper...truth or dare" edwrad said fixing his crown

"umm..."he losed his tie"dare"

"awesome"  
he said evily with a hint of joy "i dare you to go and eat a chip"

"just 1"he siad kinda scared "just 1"he repeted "ok just 1"  
"want me to change it to 100"  
"no"  
"didnt think so"

he ate the chip

"GROSS IT TASTE LIKe---...."he said swolling "hmmmm... yummm"  
"I ONLY SAID 1 JASPER!!"edward siad from the livingroom

jasper sat back down

"emmett truth or dare"jasper siad

"uhhh you could of just siad emmett i dare you to...."emmett siad

"ok i dare you to__"jasper got cut off

"did i say i wanted dare"emmett siad

jasper shook his head and groaned"emmett TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!"

"gosh someone forgot to take the happy pills...oh and dare"

"whatever i dare you to go drink the toilet water"

"ewwwwww gross bella pees in it though"

"so what if she does" edward said putting his arm around bella

"NOW"jasper siad

"FINE MOOD IDIOT" he siad marching up the stairs

"hey edward bella tastes good" he siad teasing

edward let out a growl from his chest

"oh my" bella said 'shoked'

emmet looked at rose and said"truth or dare"

"truth" she siad with a smile

jasper siad"ruin it why dont you stupid pig head"

she ignored him wile ever one else forgot how stupid edward looked in his princess outfite and laughed

"ok rose is it true that you saw bella nacked"

bellas eye brows shot "ummm ewwww"

"yes i have i snuck in her room when she wasnt looking"

"ohh my godd" bella was grossed out

rose looked at alice "truth or dare alice"

"dare!!!!!!"

"ok i dare you to take you favorite top and bottems with maching earrings and give them to me"

alice gasped "NEVER!!!!!"

"you chose dare"she siad happly

"FINE BUT JAZZY WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A STUPID PIG HEAD"

she came back down with a pink starpless top light skinny jeans and black and pink earrings

"hear just take them you stupid pig head"

she just smiled and put her new clothes in her dresser upstairs

bella looked at edward and cracked up and siad"hun you can change now"

"ok thank goodness" as edward was going up rose was coming back down

alice gave he a evil stair

and she just smilied at her

alice had a breakdown "I WANT MY TOP BACK"

jasper grabed her waist and led her up the stairs and as they were going up edward come down in jeans and a blue butten up shirt

"better" i siad

edward said it was geting late that i should go to bed it was 2:09am

"but i havent had my dare yet" "oh yeah" alice came unning down the stairs ok one more and im taking you to bed

"bella truth or dare"

"dare!!"

"i dare you to get a sugar rush with me and go shoping with me tomorro so i can replace my favrite outfite"

"AWESOME"

bella and alice ate 2 whole bags of sugar and were boucing of the walls untill 4:34am

and alice went to go lay down with jasper as edward came down to get bella and take her to his room and let her go to bed

12:56pm is when i woke up

edward was laying beside me i looked at him and he smiled at me fo 3 seconds "so i guess i gotto go shoping with alicethat sounds so fun" i siad edward laughed and picked me up and carred me down stairs still sleepy from last night and alice siad "is she ok??"

"yea im fine" i siad and them mumbled "just tierd"

edward laughed and smilied and alice said come sit down on the couch as edward laid me on the couch my head was on his lap

alice said "i dared you to go shopping with me last night "

"i know"

edward siad"you must be hungry bella"

"starved"

"okay come here and pick out something to eat" i gotup but before i could edward had already picked me up and cared me over to the kitchen and i graded a glass of ornge juice and i fixed z piece of butter toast and ate it

alice took me as soon as i was done eating and were in the garage and alice said "lets take no hmmm no a ha lets take the VOLVO!!!!"

"but thats edwards car" i siad

"so it could be a hobos car for all i care"

"ok lets take the volvo"

"AWESOME"

-  
AFTER THE MALL

i was hungry and wanted more food and i asked edward if he can take me home

on our way home edward said"why does my car have mall smell"

"becouse we took your car"

"why"

"becouse its shiny"

he just laughed and siad "see you at 10:30pm

"okey"

he kissed me for 19seconds and pulled away charlie still wasent home hmmm... then i fixed some meat loaf and watched some tv till 9:30 and then i got in the shower when i got out it was 9:56 i got dressed in a cute blue tank top and some pink shot shorts and then i bushed my hair and teeth i looked good

then it was 10:24 when i was all done

i got my room and edward wasent here yet danget

so i layed on my bed and waited sone it was 10:30

and in came edward

"hey"i siad

"hello,love"he siad as he laid beside me i cuddled up next to him he kissed my forhead and i went to sleep

"goodnight edward"

"night"

it was 9:00 when i woke up i got dressed in a short sleeve shirt and blue jeans

edward followed me downstaires to make shure i would not trip and fall

i got down staires and fixed a egg and waffle as edward kissed me goodbye i siad "i dont tink charlie will be back for 2 more days"

"great"he siad with a smile on his face

__________________________________________________________________________________________

hope you liked it OUTFITES ON PAGE


End file.
